Mi hermoso error
by kodoku-san
Summary: Stan... aun recuerdas como empezo todo? por que yo si, pero ahora me pregunto , como terminara?


South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

hoola! bueno aqui les traigo un pequeño one-shot, aun no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero que sea de su agrado n-n

* * *

Stan, aun recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Cuando éramos los súper mejores amigos? Espero que sí, porque para mí fue la época más feliz de mi vida, donde siempre se nos veía juntos, ya sea jugando, haciendo los deberes o simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía, nunca llegue a compartir algo así con alguien y aunque Kenny e incluso Cartman eran mis amigos y pasamos muchas aventuras con ellos, no sentía la misma conexión tan especial como la que teníamos tú y yo; tal vez fue la inocencia de la edad la que no me dejaba ver que esas sensaciones y sentimientos iban más allá que una simple amistad.

Recuerdas como todo comenzó a cambiar?

Teníamos 15 años, el último año de la secundaria, un profesor nos había dejado un trabajo final y como siempre nosotros habíamos hecho pareja, estábamos solos en mi casa, pero no era la primera vez que nos quedábamos así.

Estábamos investigando cuando comenzaste a quejarte por el aburrimiento, al ver que te ignoraba y seguía leyendo comenzaste a hacerme cosquillas, intente luchar pero el factor sorpresa te ayudo, así que caí al suelo contigo encima, atacado de la risa, después de un rato deje de reír y ahí estabas tú, mirándome con tus ojos penetrantes, estaba a punto de decirte que te quitaras de encima, ya que me estaba comenzando a sentir nervioso, cuando me besaste de la nada, apenas fue un rose de labios, pero eso fue suficiente para ponerme casi tan rojo como mi cabello, comenzaste a reír "debiste ver tu cara" dijiste, era una broma para ti, pero gracias a eso algo comenzó a cambiar y no solo en mí.

Desde entonces comenzamos un juego peligroso, donde las reglas eran no ser descubiertos, nos besábamos en lugares apartados de los demás, nos tomábamos de las manos por debajo de la mesa y nos abrazábamos cuando no nos vieran, así estuvimos por un tiempo y a pesar de lo que hacíamos nunca nos pusimos a hablar al respecto, solo pasaba, pero conforme pasaban los meses ibas incrementando todo, de los besos tiernos y castos pasamos a los salvajes y llenos de deseo, las manos tomadas pasaron a caricias por debajo de la ropa y los abrazos a chupetones.

Para los 7 meses yo había comprendido que estaba enamorado de ti, profundamente enamorado, y aunque me costó mucho aceptarlo, dada mi religión y también el género, pero con cada beso, cada caricia y los momentos tanto públicos como privados que pasaba contigo solo ayudaban a corroborar mis sentimientos, decidí no decir nada, pues a pesar de lo que hacíamos yo nunca estuve seguro de lo que sentías o pensabas, si esto era solo un experimento para ti o una broma llevada demasiado lejos, y yo no quería correr el riesgo de perderte.

Un día estaba en mi casa haciendo los deberes cuando llegaste, te veías muy extraño pero no dije nada y te deje pasar, cuando pasamos a mi habitación te sentaste en el borde de mi cama y con un gesto me indicaste que yo también, en silencio me senté a tu lado y comenzaste a besarme, me fuiste recostando mientras te ibas quitando la chamarra, yo solo me deje llevar y busque a tientas tu cuello, enredando mis brazos en él.

Comenzaste acariciándome por debajo de la playera, empezaste a descender tu mano poco a poco mientras yo ahogaba mis gemidos en tu boca, sentía mi piel arder con cada roce que tus manos me daban, cuando llegaste a mi pantalón acariciaste levemente mi entrepierna, de la sorpresa termine empujándote e inmediatamente comenzaste a disculparte, tu cuerpo temblaba, no sabía que hacer así que solo atine a abrazarte, "está bien solo me sorprendiste", de repente sentí tus brazos rodearme "Déjame hacerte mío" levantaste tu cara, las palabras no salían de mi boca, estaba demasiado impresionado por tus palabras así que solo atine a asentir con la cabeza.

Comenzaste a besar mi cuello, yo deje escapar pequeños gemidos que no desaprovechaste para volver a atacar mis labios, nuestras lenguas chocaron y comenzaron una danza sincronizada, a cada momento la temperatura iba aumentando y yo veía la ropa cada vez más innecesaria, me quite la chamarra y con ella mi playera mientras tu comenzabas a bajarme el cierre del pantalón.

Estábamos sudados y desnudos, "estas seguro de esto ky?" dijiste con un gesto de preocupación, yo mantenía parte de mi cara oculta con mi brazo, solo asentí, empezaste a introducir un dedo en mí, en un principio el dolor era insoportable y más aún cuando lo comenzaste a mover, pero no duro mucho ya que mi cuerpo lo iba asimilando, el segundo y tercer dedo si me hicieron llorar pero yo te pedía que no te detuvieras.

El dolor empezó a ser sustituido por placer y no aguante más así que en un movimiento me posicione sobre ti mientras te besaba de una manera desesperada, comencé a penetrarme yo solo, dolía, sí, pero no tanto como la preparación .

El cuarto pronto se llenó de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, la temperatura era casi insoportable y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, con cada movimiento tuyo yo me sentía en el cielo y cada vez pedía más y más, gemías mi nombre y yo el tuyo, nos besábamos y cambiábamos de posiciones.

"ky estoy por terminar" dijiste mientras aumentabas más el ritmo.

"yo también" con trabajos podía articular una oración por la excitación del momento.

Terminaste dentro mío y yo entre el pecho de ambos, saliste de mí y te dejaste caer a un lado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo me tomaste por la cintura y me abrazaste.

"te amo Stan" susurre, realmente no sé si me escuchaste en ese momento pero yo estaba feliz de al fin poder decírtelo, casi inmediatamente comencé a entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo acurrucándome en tu pecho.

No sé cuánto paso pero cuando me desperté la luna y las estrellas ocupaban el cielo y yo estaba solo, me levante buscándote pero al parecer te habías ido sin decir nada.

Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentirme mal.

Dolió.

Esa fue la primera vez que me entregue a ti y debo decirte que todo lo que hice fue sincero.

Que mal que tu no lo hicieras igual.

Porque me mentiste así? Realmente para ti nunca signifique nada? Fui tan estúpido al ilusionarme cuando solo fui un muñeco que usabas para descargar tu frustración cada vez que querias, y yo como pendejo gustoso te recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Sería realmente hipócrita de tu parte fingir que no lo recuerdas, porque es algo que se quedó en mi mente y desde entonces no me deja en paz, poco a poco me ha ido destrozando, rompiendo todos los sueños e ilusiones que tenía y dejándome con el amargo sabor de tus mentiras, y con la rabia de saber que me tenías completamente a tus pies, yo solo era un reemplazo, un juguete para ti, algo que simplemente podías desechar.

Tú te habías convertido en todo mi mundo, mi razón de existir, no habría cosa que yo no hubiera hecho por ti, pero me pisoteaste de la peor manera.

Aun no lo recuerdas? Permíteme decírtelo en una palabra: Wendy

No pensé que fueras tan cruel hasta el momento en que me dijiste que Wendy por fin era tu novia, y que querías que yo fuese el primero en saberlo.

Yo estaba sentado sobre tu regazo y voltee para darte la cara, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sin que yo lo pudiera evitar unas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos, poco a poco fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en un llanto descontrolado, simplemente no podía parar, dolían tus palabras y parecía que tú no te dabas cuenta el daño que me estabas haciendo ya que me preguntaste que me pasaba, como pude y entre sollozos solo pude articular un "y nosotros?".

Te tensaste, yo voltee y solo pude ver tu cara de sorpresa, balbuceabas tratando de encontrar palabras para contestarme, pero era inútil tu silencio ya me lo había confirmado, todo lo que había pasado no había sido más que físico, o al menos de tu parte.

No te di tiempo a reaccionar, Salí de tu habitación y corrí lo más rápido que pude, estando afuera solo pude escucharte gritando que me detuviera, pero solo aumente el ritmo, poco a poco ya no escuchaba tus gritos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, pero la luna y las estrella me decían que había sido mucho tiempo, así que decidí regresar a mi casa, para mi suerte mis padres no estaban así que no tuve que escuchar los sermones de mi madre, subí las escaleras y me tire en la cama, al revisar mi celular vi que tenía unas 20 llamadas tuyas y varios mensajes pero decidí ignorarlos, poco a poco me fui entregando a los brazos de Morfeo, sumiéndome en un sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

…

Una semana ha pasado desde ese "accidente" por asi llamarlo, y he logrado evitar hablar contigo a solas, el primer día sí que fue difícil ya que cada vez que te veía me daban unas ganas de llorar, pero logre controlarlas y fingir que no pasaba nada, a nadie le extraño que no hablara mucho contigo puesto que Wendy consumía gran parte de tu tiempo ahora, y cuando estabas con nosotros, no permitía que nos quedáramos a solas o que me llevaras a otro lugar, además ignoro todas tus llamadas y mensajes y cuando vas a mi casa me las he ingeniado para fingir no estar.

Gracias a esto descubrí que puedo odiar y amar al mismo tiempo, si es algo enfermo lo se pero no lo puedo evitar, mi amor por ti es proporcional a las ganas que tengo de verte sufrir, y créeme cuando te digo que realmente quiero verte en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos suplicando piedad.

Wendy no se queda atrás, sea o no culpa de ella no puedo parar de pensar en cosas terribles para ella cada vez que la veo, y con cada día ese odio crece.

Mira nada más en lo que me has convertido Stan, soy una mierda, una vil mierda que no debería de existir y pienso arreglar eso, dar fin a mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Desde aquí tengo una hermosa vista de una parte de la ciudad, el paisaje se ve envuelto por el cálido color naranja del atardecer y me llena de una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el viento, suave, algo frio, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme tiritar, hace que mi mente quede en blanco, estoy seguro de esto, ya no soporto más así que me voy con muchos recuerdos, algunos lindos, otros amargos pero todos tienen algo en común: tu.

-te amo Stan- no pude evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de mis ojos y con tu imagen en mi mente me deje caer.

Solo escucho gritos a mí alrededor… y poco a poco se van haciendo lejanos, ya no siento dolor…. Ya no lo volveré a sentir más.

Adiós Stan Marsh, te amo….. siempre fuiste un hermoso error

-.-…..

"Hoy alrededor de las 7 de la tarde un joven de nombre Kyle Broflovski de 17 años de edad se suicidó al dejarse caer de un edificio al norte de south park, desgraciadamente el joven murió a los pocos momentos de su caída"

-no puede ser ….- Stan apago la televisión y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo, se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar, quería que cuando tocara el timbre de esa casa, el saliera, no importa si era para gritarle, para insultarlo pero el lo único que quería era que estuviera allí, con vida.

Llego a la casa Broflovski, la puerta estaba abierta y dentro se podían observar a personas vestidas de negro, Stan entro a ella aun sin creer que lo que sus ojos veían era cierto, Sheila estaba a lado de una ataúd llorando desconsoladamente mientras su marido la abrazaba buscando consolarla y a el mismo.

Se acercó al ataúd y ahí estaba el, traía un traje negro, y no llevaba consigo su característica ushanka, se veía tan tranquilo y en paz, su piel a pesar de tener ese color pálido de la muerte era hermoso.

Cayo de rodillas frente a la caja y comenzó a llorar al principio en silencio, pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el volumen de sus lamentos, poco importándole que la gente lo oyese, su razón de existir se había ido y por qué? Por su maldita estupidez, por el orgullo y su testarudez al no querer reconocer el amor que le tenía al pelirrojo, lo amaba? Claro que sí, pero nunca lo quiso admitir y con eso solo logro lastimar al chico más y más hasta tocar fondo y llegar esto, era su culpa, solo suya.

-no me dejes Ky….. Por favor no me dejes, yo te amo.- dijo en un pequeño susurro.


End file.
